Fox in a Sheep's Clothing
by FanfictionQueeen
Summary: What if Naruto had a more badass, dark personality mixed in with a bit of humor? With the help of Kurama, Naruto will gain power through this the events that will unfold differently in this timeline. Join in on a fanfiction showing a new Naruto and a new universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey and welcome to my new fanfiction, Fox in a Sheep's Clothing! Welcome fellow Naruto lovers to the story that introduces Naruto as a badass, sadistic figure because of his life! I'd like to give credit to a few fanfictions I've read that inspired me, most of all to Naruto: Stance of Shadow, where i plucked out a few ideas here and there. It'd be great if you all checked it out, It's a great story. Anyways, in this version of our favorite anime, Naruto is kind of like a gangster introverted character and events will unfold throughout the story. I also have added a humorous side to his personality so he can either be the sassiest thing alive or a prankster. I hope you all will like the series and please suggest ways the story will go by reviewing afterwards! WARNING: CONTENT INCLUDES EXCESSIVE SWEARING. IF UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS, TURN BACK NOW. THIS ALSO INCLUDES SPOILERS (duh)

"Speech" - regualar talk

 _Speech_ \- thought

" **Speech"** \- Demon or other speaking (most likely Kurama)

 _ **Speech**_ \- Demon or other thinking

"... _speech_ …", "... **Speech** …", or "... SPEECH…" - louder talk

Speech - time skip, new area, etc.

(speech) - author breaking fourth wall.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Yondaime was a man of genius. He had been the hero of Konoha, by far probably the greatest Hokage to have ever lived in that time. Everyone respected him. He was the one who had defeated the nine tailed fox of course, and everyone knew that. What they didn't know, was the sacrifices that their leader had made that day.

"Heh, I guess it's over." Minato stumbled and collapsed on the ground. He had done it, he'd saved the village although having to seal the fox within his own son.

" **Idiot! Do you know what you've done?!"** The fox roared inside our blonde hero.

"Of course you god cursed demon, what else?" He replied, coughing up some blood. Minato weakly raised his hand above him and saw the rich maroon staining his fingers.

" **No you moron! Do you really think that people are going to respect your whelp like you want?!"** Kurama shouted in his rather dark cage. " **God have mercy, you're dumber than you look…"**

Minato said nothing. He knew that his own son would go through hell in his childhood because of him. Guilt flooded his mind but outside he gave a faint smile that held the hint of victory knowing that he had protected the village.

" **Minato, humans are the real monsters on this Earth. They take fear of the unknown and turn it into anger, sadness, and most of all: hate."** The fox's voice echoed in the mindscape. Minato nodded sadly, knowing full well that no one in the village would respect Naruto. " **I never understood why you humans all look at me the same like I'm a demon when the real monsters are in you."** (lol kurama 2k17)

" **Now you pest,"** Kurama said in disgust. " **It's your time to go."**

Minato nodded and his vision faded.

* * *

Timeskip: present

As you may know, Naruto, a boy or rather, scapegoat, was given the huge burden of holding the kyuubi within himself. Everyone, hated him. Bullied. Beaten. Laughed at. Hated. That was his everyday experience. Today was even worse. It was his birthday.

This was typically the worst day of the year for Naruto since the village celebrated the death of the demon and they usually symbolized the monster's death by trying to torture Naruto the best they could.

"Demon! Get out of here!"

"Little monster bitch! You killed my wife, you shouldn't be allowed to even live!"

"Why are you still alive! You're the fucking devil itself!"

"Go away!"

"Die you little creep!"

That was about how his birthday went. Rocks were thrown at him. He was chased by mobs of people out to harm him. Cut him. Burn him. Stab him. Tear his flesh open. Bite. Punch. Kick. Whatever physical harm they could bestow upon his body. Every year, scars were left, welts, cuts. One year he almost bled to death if it weren't for Itachi saving him: He was cut open, apparently one of his kidneys out and he almost died of bloodloss. Due to Kyuubi's regeneration, he was miraculously not dead, however he was given terrible terrible service in the hospital, every nurse hated him. One tried to poison his water but they were caught and arrested on the spot after a terrible argument including excessive cussing.

"The poor boy." The third Hokage had said. He saw every year as Naruto went through the same phases. There was a good thing gained from it however as Naruto had learned overtime to fight.

The blonde never played fair. Over the years, his pranks taught him stealth. Every fight with the civilians gave him the ability to fight dirtier. He wouldn't hesitate to throw sand in

Someone's eyes to blind them. Hold him down and he would do anything, biting into your arm. Pin his limbs down and he'd headbutt you. He had learned his own disrespectful art of combat.

This year however, his skills couldn't help him. The villagers had brought along chunin. The kunai and shuriken came raining down on his body, around 12 of them hid him, luckily not in vital areas since he had blocked most of them with this arm and back but they tore his flesh as they sliced across. Red splattered everywhere.

"Yeah! Kill the little freak!"

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" It became a chant. The people closed in on him. The chunin jumped down and one of the group of three seemed to be dominant.

"Haha! We finally got you, you little demon." He laughed. Taking out a kunai, he stabbed it deep into Naruto's hand. The boy cried out, bringing more pleasure to the crowd around him. The torture began.

Blood. That was all he could see. Blood. Blood. Blood.

Red. The liquid swirled around him like magic. He couldn't feel anything but pain. Numbness spread across his body like a wildfire. The last thing he saw was the chunin, followed with the peace of blackness.

* * *

" **Wake up you runt."** a voice echoed across the room. Naruto tried to open his eyes. Everything was so heavy. He was in… a room? There was water on the floor though.

 _They must have dropped me into the sewers…_ he thought grimly. But who was the person speaking?

" **Get up."**

He moaned as he slowly raised his head to look around. The area was really dim with the faint color of faded jade green on the walls.

" **Yes…. come closer, little one."**

Curious to see who it was, Naruto instinctively moved forward and in the darkness of the room, he saw a huge red cage.

"Who… Are you?" He asked.

" **Take a guess…"** Two rich blood red eyes came into view. They were menacing but Naruto didn't really mind since he got death stares 70% of the time.

"Are you… Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, hesitating since he wasn't sure. He had always heard that the nine tailed fox was inside him. Although he didn't know why, it seemed just plain ridiculous.

The Fox seemed to be smiling, or more of a mocking smirk. " **Wow. I'm impressed a brat like you without any education would know me. I'm flattered."** Kyuubi said. He also was surprised that the five year old hadn't run away. It would seem the terrible life he had seemed to rid of his fear, as his life was drowning in fear itself. The only way he couldn't have gone crazy would be if his body changed his personality into something numb to fear. It seemed to benefit and the opposite as he wouldn't be afraid of anything but also would practically never give up.

" **Hello to you too, kit. I'm Kurama, or the kyuubi. You're my vessel as you can see. Any questions?"** he asked.

Naruto responded accordingly with "No shit sherlock." leading the fox to laugh.

" **What's your question?"** He asked. Naruto looked at him and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Why did you attack the village?" Naruto clenched his teeth. "It ruined my life."

Kyuubi looked at the boy and replied " **I didn't want to, boy, I was forced to."**

"What?"

" **Madara Uchiha and his goddamned sharingan. He took advantage of me and summoned me in the village. I had no idea what was happening since he had me under his control so I rampaged in the village, killing hundreds. By the time I regained control, i was in your pest of a body."** Kyuubi replied.

"Hey! Don't call me a pest!"

" **Well that's what you are."**

"Shut up furball!"

" **Furball? I'm the one who's saving your scrawny little ass right now!"**

"Goddammit you theoretically ruined my life! You freaking terribl-"

" **Oops, seemed like I can't regenerate your wounds fast enough. Looks like you're going to die."**

"...I meant terribly elegant fox, your majesty what can I do to serve you?"

" **That's what I thought."** The fox smirked. " **Anyways, I can grant you power to achieve your goal."**

"My goal?" Naruto asked? "You mean to change the village?"

" **Yes moron. I will alter a few changes to your chakra system. It will prove to be useful in the future. I'm going to fuse around 1/10 of my body with yours. This'll make it so you will have black chakra."**

"Black… chakra?"

" **Oh shit did I stutter?"**

"No, of course not you stupid fox-"

" **Oops seems like-"**

"Alright, alright I get it, I'll stop calling you names, just tell me what it is."

" **Okay so black chakra is denser than regular chakra. It's very concentrated making it extremely powerful. You can mold it over time as you get used to it. So you can enhance your attacks by coating it in chakra since it'll be like hitting an enemy with a metal bat. How much you can harden the chakra depends on your skill to manipulate it."**

"My head hurts."

" **Shut up. Okay, I've also left a telepathic connection between us so we can speak without coming into your mind when you wake up. Don't tell anyone about me later, it'll cause problems."** Kurama said. " **I also made something that'll appear later on in your shitty life."**

"What is it?" Naruto asked, curious to find what the fox had gifted him with.

" **You'll find out later. Anyways, you're about to wake up, so I'll speak with you later…"**

Naruto jerked his head up to look at the orange demon as it was blurring away by the second. "Wait but-"

And then everything went black.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Thank you for reading my new story! I'd really appreciate it if you suggested something for my story and review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone! This is Chapter 2 of the new fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! WARNING TO READERS: THIS CONTENT CONTAINS EXCESSIVE CURSING AND SPOILERS (duh)

"Speech" - regualar talk

 _Speech_ \- thought and also exaggerated speaking as well as noise

" **Speech"** \- Demon or other speaking (most likely Kurama)

 _ **Speech**_ \- Demon or other thinking

"... _speech_ …", "... **Speech** …", or "... SPEECH…" - louder talk

Speech - time skip, new area, etc.

(speech) - author breaking fourth wall.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"He's alive!" One of the doctors scowled at Naruto. That was the first thing Naruto had heard and saw. The Hokage walked over to him, looking at him with pity. The boy's entire body was bloody. Stab wounds were all over him and he was just replaced with another organ. The real eye-catcher, however, was the stain of blood over a shallowly cut word in Naruto's forehead 'freak.'

"Oh my god. Thank god you're still alive." The hokage said with a sad smile. Naruto tried to move and pain racked his body.

"Hey jiji." (That means grandpa) Naruto gave a bitter laugh at the state his body was in.

"Oh you poor boy… do you want me to do anything after you get out of this hospital? You've had such a terrible day. Think of this as a birthday present. Anything you want." The hokage said. He pitied the small child, his life was a living hell and he didn't even deserve it. Beaten almost to death on his birthday.

"Can I… Can I join the ninja academy?" Naruto asked?

"The ninja academy? Hmmm… I will… make an acception." The hokage said grimly. That was the first day Naruto genuinely smiled.

* * *

Timeskip: 1 day before Graduation

Naruto had matured into a true introvert by that time. He had few friends and developed a love for ramen. The first time he and the hokage visited Ichiraku's he had found Ayame and Teuchi, his first two real friends. They served him ramen with half off since they knew how terrible his allowance was due to half of it paying off the wreckage that civilians made when they came past his apartment.

His fondness of the color black led him to purchasing his everyday outfit of a black hoodie and dark tight jeans. Because of his introverted side, he liked to keep his hood over his head as it seemed to fit his style.

The blonde had seemed to live with a passion for the color black and orange. He also had developed a love for training, which seemed to upgrade his stealth, taijutsu, and chakra manipulation over the years. Those were the few things he practiced other than doing his ridiculous pranks. Today was the day before graduation and he had decided for a grand finale of pranks for the year by skipping out on class and assaulting the Hyuuga clan.

"Naruto!" A shout was heard behind him as the boy dashed away at high speeds from two chunin.

Naruto smirked and ran through the yard of the Hyuuga house. He had done flawlessly in his pranks, this time he'd added boobytraps to every corner of the Hyuuga mansion. The sink plumbing was switched up to shoot water in the face of whoever turned it on, the shower now gave out a nice piercing orange shade of paint instead of water, the refrigerator contained two stink bombs: one in the fridge and the other in the freezer to give out a nasty surprise to those who opened it, all the dishes had holes in them that Naruto hand cut, the chairs' legs had been broken off, and every single piece of clothing had been dyed a bright orange.

The Hyuuga mansion had officially been what Naruto would call 'pranked' and he was satisfied with his work. However, he had a few unhappy customers.

"Get back here you brat!" The chunin ran towards the naruto, which unknowingly to them was a clone which promptly disappeared into smoke. (Naruto had already gone and learned the clone as a personal birthday gift from Kurama. Kurama doesn't like to teach much since he's lazy but he did this time) Pranks were the one thing that brought ultimate pleasure to Naruto's face and he loved them. Other times, he didn't really say much and was sulking alone. Like right this instant because Iruka-sensei had caught the real Naruto.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS?!" The scarred man shouted at the blonde.

"Pranking the Hyuuga clan."

"... Get back to class. Right. This. instant."

* * *

"Alright. Because Naruto was missing during this time, we will repeat the entire lesson."

The class groaned, most of the people glared at the unmoving figure that resembled Naruto who seemed to be sleeping.

"Get up!" Iruka said, throwing a piece of chalk at his head. Naruto lazily walked down the steps and was greeted with a trip as Sasuke tripped him on the way down. The majority of the class laughed at this and Naruto just got up, unaffected. To be honest he had seen the foot there but decided to walk right into it because he liked to get revenge by pranks, and this would be just another reason to sell off all of Sasuke's underwear to his fangirls.

Anyways, the class erupted into laughter and Sasuke added onto the bullying by saying "Heh, wow the dobe isn't just dumb. He's a ditz too."

"Yeah I know, I almost fell faster than your clan did." Naruto replied which shut everyone up except for the fangirls who were angry he dissed off their Sasuke-kun. Sakura and Ino began to bitch about his comeback. He continued to walk down the stairs and got to Iruka.

"Alright, Naruto, Do the transformation jutsu." Iruka said.

"Okay." Naruto said "Can I transform into anything?"

"Anything around the premises."

"How about an asshole?" Naruto asked before transforming into Sasuke and then back. The class was once again filled with fangirls screaming in anger and a very angry Uchiha along with a facepalming Iruka.

Iruka sighed before continuing through the names again, having each genin repeat the lesson.

Everyone was glaring at the blonde by the time they were going home but again, the blonde didn't seem to be affected by the death stares and proceeded in dozing off.

* * *

Timeskip: Assigning teams

Everyone had passed the graduation. Today was the day that they were assigned genin squads. Ino and Sakura were fighting over the seat next to Sasuke, Naruto was sulking alone, Choji was eating snacks, Shikamaru was sleeping, Kiba was playing with Akamaru and the everyone else was doing their morning routine before Iruka appeared and on cue screamed "QUIET!" having everyone shut up.

"Congratulations on passing the test to everyone here. Today, you will be assigned to your groups." Iruka said, taking out a clipboard and proceeding. "Team 7: Naruto,"

Naruto perked up at the sound of his name. He'd been wondering what team members he'd be getting.

"Sakura-"

 _Aw fuck._ Naruto thought. Of course. He got the screaming banshee. Sakura had been his bully for a long time and it was annoying as hell. Everyone in the class knew he was strong when it came to a fight but when it came to bullying him, everyone banded together into a group which was the major reason why he never won. But everything was different now.

"... and sasuke." A high pitched squeal came from Sakura, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums, followed by a loud "WHAT?!" from Ino.

"... Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." said Iruka before continuing down the list.

The trio of students looked at one another and pondered their position. _Sasuke hates my guts and so does Sakura. I guess I can deal with the Uchiha prick but goddamn that girl has 2 pairs of lungs and lord have mercy on my eardrums…_

 _ **Heh, wow you're in a bad team. You got the Uchiha brat and little pink screecher to deal with on your team. I almost pity you.**_

 _Oh shut up Kurama. It's bad enough without you._

 _ **I feel offended.**_

"Right, everyone wait for your teachers to arrive here and they will bring you to the training grounds. They should all be here in about 10 minutes." Iruka said.

 _ **Hahaha oh my god, right, you got kakashi, huh?**_ Kurama laughed _**tough luck buddy, you're going to be here for an hour or so.**_

 _Beautiful. Just beautiful._ Naruto thought as the clock ticked. Sure enough, all the jounin arrived on time except theirs. Naruto sighed and took some items out from his kunai holster. Sakura and Sasuke watched him.

"Naruto-baka, what do you think you're doing." Sakura asked, genuinely curious as to what in the world her teammate was setting up.

"I figured I was going to get sensei back since he's taking so long. So i'm pranking him." Naruto says. "When he opens the door, It'll trigger this device to fire chalk into his face."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Sakura shouted, her voice reaching high volumes. "This is horrible! You really shouldn't do this!" _Oh my god, i LOVE this stuff!_

"Dobe, he's a jounin. He'll never get pranked by something so-"

"Well let's find out, shall we? I think he's coming soon.

"Sasuke-kun's right Naruto, sensei's not going to fall for-"

 _Click. SMACK!_

The two genin stared as the chalk hit Kakashi dead on in the one exposed eye he had. The man immediately held a hand over his injured face as Naruto sat there holding in his laughter as Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were glued on their teacher in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry sensei! I told him not to but…" _Cha! Hit him dead on!_ Sakura thought excitedly.

 _Wow this is our sensei? Lame._ Sasuke thought, snorting. Naruto just sat and sniggered at the annoyed look Kakashi gave him after rubbing the chalk off his face.

"... My first impression of you three are I hate you." Kakashi said, bringing the trio of students to sweatdrop. "Meet me on the roof." he said before disappearing in smoke. The genin looked at each other and walked out the classroom and up the stairs, wondering what their teacher had in store for them.

* * *

The three newly graduated students were greeted with their quite unprofessional teacher giggling as he read his porn book. He put it away as the three sat down.

"Okay." Said Kakashi. "Let's introduce one another."

"How?"

Kakashi explained. "Things you like. Things you hate. Your dream. Your hobbies. Things like that."

"Can you give us an example?" Sakura asked

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many things I like. There are many things I hate. My dream? Never really thought about it. My hobbies… i don't really want to tell you guys."

 _The only thing he told us was his name…_ Sakura thought. Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head at his jounin's immatureness.

"Alright. How about you go first you ball of sunshine?" Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

 _Heh. Two can play a game._

 _ **Ah, this will be entertaining**_ The fox laughed at the thought of what was about to go down.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't feel like listing all of my likes. I don't really remember all of my dislikes. My dream is not something you need to worry about and my hobbies won't be necessary for us to move on." Naruto said. Kakashi sweatdropped as his own slyness was reflected upon him.

"Alright…. Next, Pinky." Kakashi said, gesturing to Sakura, who was a bit nervous.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like is… the person i like is…" She glanced over at the Uchiha to her right. "My hobbies…" She squealed in her hands, making Naruto clap his hands over his ears. "And my dream…" Sakura was practically screaming at that point."

 _Yikes. I got a fangirl on my team… I understand your pain, Naruto._ Kakashi mentally cringed at the girl.

"Okay? Right down to the last one, Mr. Emo."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi from the nickname but complied. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't particularly like anything. I have many dislikes. My dream… No, not a dream because I will make it a reality... My ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone…"

 _Just as I thought…_ said Kakashi.

 _Pthhhh…_ Naruto mentally laughed _Look at Sakura's face…_

 _ **She looks so excited it makes me kinda wanna barf…**_

Kakashi sat up and said "Alright, Let's get on with the test so I can officially call you my genin."

"What? What do you mean we're already genin, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said. Kakashi laughed, making everyone flinch.

"W-What's so funny?" Sakura asked, reluctant to see what the answer was.

"Well the thing is, you aren't genin yet. That test was only to weed out the weak ones. Anyone could pass that test, the ones who did were only a candidate selection. The real test begins now. Only 3 teams are picked to become genin. The rest go back to the academy." Kakashi explained. The three students tensed up.

"Come at 6:00 tomorrow in the morning at the training fields. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." and with that, Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

 _What is his plan…_ Naruto thought as the group disbanded.

 _ **You'll find out. You're smart.**_

 _I'm gonna hit the library then. I'll research on Kakashi._

The blonde walked down the stairs after his teammates, not knowing how much social contact he would have to make tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading through the second chapter of Fox in a Sheep's Clothing! I usually like to store up a second chapter to post later on in case I have a writer's block and such and can't write one but since I got 3 reviews in the last chapter, I'm continuing this super early. I'd love for you to review on this or suggest anything, and overall, have a good day! Don't forget to follow the story! Signing out, GoldenBillCipher!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone! This is Chapter 3 of the new fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! WARNING TO READERS: THIS CONTENT CONTAINS EXCESSIVE CURSING AND SPOILERS (duh)

"Speech" - regualar talk

 _Speech_ \- thought and also exaggerated speaking as well as noise

" **Speech"** \- Demon or other speaking (most likely Kurama)

 _ **Speech**_ \- Demon or other thinking

"... _speech_ …", "... **Speech** …", or "... SPEECH…" - louder talk

Speech - time skip, new area, etc.

(speech) - author breaking fourth wall.

* * *

Shoutout to the following people for reviewing:

Kaylafike500: Thank you for the encouragement! I'll look forward to making more chapters in the future for you and other readers! You seem to be someone loyal to this fanfiction due to your continued positivity. Big thanks to you!

Robin: I will try to post as soon as I can but I unfortunately cannot take on the responsibility of posting daily. In the future, I will try to maintain a weekly schedule or something similar but for now, I can only write when I have the time. Thank you though for reviewing, much appreciated!

Yoshika with Lucy 9999: Similar to 00Kaylafike500 and Robin, Thank you for the motivation you have given me. Keep reviewing! I will be sure to create as many pieces of writing to entertain audience like you as possible.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Two figures were seen in the training grounds at the break of dawn. One with a visible vivid pink color of hair, seeming to be very tired and hungry as she yawned constantly and tried to keep down the rumbling of her stomach. The second form was Sasuke who was trying his best to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The only two missing were Naruto and Kakashi, who were about to encounter one another.

Naruto had woken up early to set up more pranks around the area of his apartment.

 _Hmmm… who should i target?_

 _ **Maybe add onto Sasuke's house? Gluing the door knob to the point of not turning seems a bit mediocre for your standards.**_

 _True, very true._ Naruto thought back. _That's something I would usually do but I want to be different today. Besides, maybe I should get going, It's around 7:00 so they must be waiting on me-_

He suddenly heard a perverted giggle from a nearby open window. Curious, He leapt over to the opening of the apartment and saw Kakashi reading his smutty book.

 _Ugh… He's reading it again._ Maritime thought in disgust. _Should I prank him?_

 _ **Nothing better to do…**_ the fox replied. _**Why not? He was going to make us wait…**_

 _Haha! What should I do to him?_ Naruto asked.

 _ **Ruin his house. Classic you.**_

 _Actually… I have a better idea…_

Baritone crept into the house, pushing the door open silently, since Kakashi might have heard. Taking his creative mind and putting it to use, he took advantage of the things he knew about the man.

Setting up the things he needed, he set everything up into proper position.

Looking through the drawers, he found one with a silver lock.

 _Wow what do you think's inside?_

 _ **Maybe you should give him a little privacy…**_

 _The more you say that the less I believe you._

Taking out a kunai, Naruto stuck the sharp end into the lock and turned it to the left and then a sharp jerk up. The lock clicked and the blonde pulled it open, proud of the results.

 _I told you that picking locks would come in handy someday. Look at what I can do now!_

 _ **I wouldn't call it handy when you're using this skill to prank someone.**_

Opening the drawer, Naruto was greeted with the sight of a collection of porn books.

 _Ooo I can do a lot with these._

 _ **I kind of pity Kakashi in a way knowing you're with his sacred items.**_

 _Hey who's side are you on?_

Taking the books, Naruto smirked and finished the preparations.

* * *

Kakashi walked out of his room. It was finally time to set off.

 _Ah my little he in should all have waited around 3 hours by now. It's 9:00 after all._ Kakashi thought. _They should all be at-_

"Oh hey Kakashi- sensei! Naruto said. His teacher looked at him surprised as he seemed to be… Cooking? Kakashi asked the question on mind.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much." Naruto shrugged. "Just burning the books in your drawer. Obsession isn't healthy after all."

The gray haired jounin looked at the floor to see small piles of dust and ash. Naruto was burning another book at the same second.

"NOOOO! MY BABIES!" Kakashi wailed in despair, sobbing uncontrollably.

"... Want me to continue?" Naruto asked. Kakashi quickly shook his head.

"Oh WHOOPS! My hand slipped." Naruto said, dropping the book into the flames of the stove. The red flames liked the edges of the book, burning the rich red to a dull blackened gray shade.

"THAT WAS A SPECIAL EDITION!"

"It was an ACCIDENT!" Naruto shouted back before tossing another novel into the flames.

"NONONONO! Not that one! Anything but that one! It's signed by the author!" Kakashi shouted.

"Okay you can keep this one under one condition." Naruto said smirking. Kakashi looked up in despair wondering what his last hope of saving his collection was.

"Bow down to me."

Kakashi quickly knelt on the kitchen floor

 _Snap!_

The Camera clicked and kakashi looked up to see naruto holding a photo of his lowest state probably anyone had ever seen.

"HAHAHA LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" Naruto pointed at the photo of kakashi crying while kneeling down. "by the way I didn't burn the books."

"What?" Kakashi paled, realizing he'd been tricked. Naruto took out a stack of books from one of the cupboards and gave them to Kakashi.

"See? Heh, now I have blackmail. I mean you were going to leave us at the training field for that long so I thought I'd get you back."

"This wasn't necessary!"

"You're probably right, I mean I actually burned 2 of your real books when you got here so…"

Kakashi glared at Naruto, holding his precious collection of books.

 _ **He's hopeless…**_

 _He's my sensei…_

"Right so we better get to the training, sasuke and Sakura are waiting on us." Kakashi said, locking all of his books away.

He looked back to already see Naruto had disappeared.

* * *

Training grounds:

"Ugh! How long are they going to take!" Sakura yelled to no one in particular.

Sasuke looked at his infuriated partner and sighed.

 _God why did I get stuck with her…_

"Yo." Kakashi and Naruto walked towards the two genin.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura Shouted at the older man. Kakashi sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

"LIAR!"

Their sensei then took out a clock and put it in one of the three visible stumps at the field. He proceeded to explain. "Alright this is how it's going to work. All you have to do, is get one of these bells."

Pulling out two bells, kakashi raised them both up into the air so the three genin could see.

"Why's there only two?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi seemed to smirk under his mask. "Whoever doesn't get the bell gets sent back to the academy."

"What?!" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Kakashi responded with a serious tone. "Not only that, but the person who didn't get the bell will be tied to one of three stumps while I eat my lunch in front of them."

 _So that's why he told us not to eat breakfast…_ the three mentally cringed at their decisions.

"God I hate this already…" Naruto complained. Sakura glared at him.

"You think you have a bad time? I didn't eat dinner last night because I'm on a diet- oh crap never mind…" the girl became quiet after that.

"Alright all of you. Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't even touch one of these" their sensei gestured to the bells. "When i say start, we begin."

The trio steadied themselves. Sakura and Sasuke were tense while Naruto was in a quite relaxed position.

"Ready? Start!"

Sakura and Sasuke immediately jumped into the nearby bushes and ran out to find a place to hide. Naruto on the other hand…

"You know… compared to the others, you're quite… strange…" kakashi commented at the blonde standing in front of him.

…

 _ **Why do you only get serious when you fight. Why not in everyday life. Things would be so much easier and you wouldn't be as annoying.**_

 _Who you calling annoying you orange clump of depression._

The boy got into a stance Kakashi had never seen before. _They don't teach this at the academy… where did he learn this? He's unpredictable alright…_

Naruto crouched into an unnatural position. "Come at me."

Kakashi dashed forward, leading with a downward jab of his hand, the other holding 'Make out tactics.' Blocking the attack with the backside of his arm, Naruto went under and went for a punch to the stomach but Kakashi flipped away in time to dodge the attack.

 _He's skilled._ Kakashi thought. "Lesson 1: taijutsu." Going back in, the gray haired man went in for a kick which Naruto responded with a duck under his foot. The boy swept his foot on the ground and hit Kakashi's leg, making him lose balance and trip.

The larger male was brought to the ground and Naruto tried to reach for the bells but his hand was slapped away by Kakashi. Said man rolled away and got up, but now cautious.

"Wow, I'm impressed" Kakashi remarked. "I'll even have to put my book away." Slipping the novel into the kunai holster, Kakashi prepared himself for an attack.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe. Are you annoyed?"

Naruto's reply was a cold, lifeless stare from behind his golden locks. Under that hood was a transformed, relentless shinobi and Kakashi had realized that then. This boy had potential and he wouldn't hesitate to obliterate even a close friend.

 _ **Are you going to keep holding back? You only have until noon and that's not too long.**_

 _I'm done holding back._

"Sensei. Prepare yourself." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the comment before Naruto dashed towards him with a ready fist.

"You aren't going to get me with that." Kakashi said to the boy. Suddenly, Naruto's hand was engulfed with black chakra, surprising Kakashi.

 _Black chakra?! What is this?!_ Kakashi steeled himself and raised an arm to block the enhanced punch but was met with pain. Pulling back, Kakashi tried to distance himself to be met with another attack, this time a kick to his leg. The higher ranked nin flipped away and land on the unharmed leg.

 _What is this chakra? It's so dense, almost like sand but so much heavier._ Kakashi watched as the genin came rushing at him. Trying to counter the genin, Kakashi threw out a punch.

Naruto moved to the left, dodging the attack and grabbed the arm that had failed to hit him. Using Kakashi's strength against him, The blonde threw his superior, flipping him over and slamming his body into the field.

 _I see… he uses the weight of the chakra to throw out a heavier, and more powerful punch… seems he can harden it too, that wasn't a normal punch, more like a steel fist…_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto raced toward Kakashi and tried to punch him but was greeted with Kakashi grabbing his hand and canceling out the attack. Spinning around, Naruto tried to kick the older man in the head but was grabbed by the leg. The boy twisted down and grabbed onto the bell, making Kakashi flinch from surprise and let go of his leg.

Smacking his hand away, Kakashi jumped back and was met with more attacks. Naruto's punches were both grabbed again.

"Got you." Kakashi said confidently but was met with a headbutt to the face.

Naruto smirked as the ninja let go of his arms and instantly hold a hand up to his face.

 _ **Don't!**_

Ignoring Kurama and taking the opening, the genin ran over to the pained man and grabbed his head, bringing it into a devastating crunch as it came in contact with his knee.

 _Poof!_

 _ **Well i tried to warn you…**_

A log was visibly destroyed in front of Naruto. It had split into several pieces, shredded into a pile of broken wood.

"Aw man…" Naruto said, disappointed that he'd fallen victim to Kakashi's tricks.

 _ **Well at least you hurt his leg. He won't get too far without being able to run…**_

 _Yeah, that's a good thing I guess…_

* * *

Sakura had been hiding out in a tree for the time being. She'd seen the fight and how powerful Naruto was and was shocked.

 _Oh man… if Naruto is that powerful and can't get the bells, I certainly won't be able to and I'll be separated from Sasuke!_

She looked at her palm and watched it shake. Shaking her head and pulling her previously trembling hand into a fist, the pink haired kunoichi was renewed with courage.

 _This is a test of love! I won't get scared for the sake of Sasuke-kun!_

"Hello."

Turning around, Sakura found Kakashi crouched on the same branch she was on.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" A piercing scream rang out and the girl fell out the tree. The jounin stared at the unconscious girl and sighed.

 _Well that was quick…_

After a while, Sakura woke up and looked around.

"Eh? I'm okay?" Sakura asked herself. _I guess Kakashi-sensei let me go…_

"S-sakura…"

"Huh? Sasuke-kun?!" The fangirl instantly turned her head in the direction of the familiar voice, obviously excited to see her crush, but was met with a horrific sight.

"S-sakura! Help me!"

Sasuke's body was covered in sharp ninja tools, blood was littered over his body and he was limping over to her. The boy leaned against the tree for support and then promptly collapsed into a pile of his own blood.

And then sakura did the one thing she could do.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girl fainted. Kakashi flipped the page of his book and stared at the helpless state of Sakura.

"Maybe i overdid it… that's lesson 2: genjutsu. Sakura studied it in class but she didn't recognize it." Kakashi said and then continued to read his book.

* * *

Sasuke had walked out to the open field, tired of waiting and using himself as bait to pick a fight with his teacher.

"Well well well, someone's a bit overconfident." Kakashi walked out from the shadows of the trees and into the afternoon sunlight. Sasuke glared at him and got into the regular Uchiha fighting position.

Flipping the page, Kakashi called out "well aren't you going to attack me?"

Hearing that, Sasuke immediately threw three shuriken at the man who followed up by ducking. The raven jumped up and brought his leg down in attempts to his sensei but was greeted with a solid block of Kakashi's arm. The boy flipped back and came in for a punch that was smacked out of the way. Running around his target, he tried to kick the exposed back of the man who instinctively rolled away.

"Stop moving!" Sasuke shouted. Infuriated the genin took out a kunai and went for a slice to the raised arm of Kakashi.

"Yes, but that would be way too easy, wouldn't it?" Kakashi winked with his one visible eye.

Taking out a few more kunai and throwing stars, Sasuke threw the metal weaponry at the man. Kakashi jumped over the threat of puncture and landed back on the field untouched.

"Sorry but shuriken can't touch me."

Sasuke smirked on that comment and pulled on a string.

 _He had strings attached to the shuriken!_ The man realized and jumped over to a nearby tree to get out of the path of the shuriken and noticed an explosive tag on the tree.

 _He planted traps?!_

 _BLAM!_ The tree exploded into bits and smoke surrounded the area, accompanied with the dust around the field. Kakashi squinted, trying to see through the cloudy air and saw Sasuke finishing hand signs.

"Fire style: grand fireball jutsu!"

The flaming ball ripped through the smoke and went straight for Kakashi who once again jumped out the way in time but was unfortunately kicked by Sasuke in the side.

Skidding back, the jounin blocked a jab and a kick.

"Lesson 3: ninjutsu." Kakashi said. He flashed through a few hand symbols.

"I won't even let you finish." Sasuke said coldly before setting off another ball of fire flying at his sensei. The flames left marks on the ground, bringing the dirt to a dull charred color.

The area began to clear up of smoke and Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?!" Sasuke called out. Quickly looking around he desperately looked for any sign of his victim. "Right? Left? No… up? Behind? Where is he?!"

A crumbling sound was heard from the ground, startling the hell out of the raven haired boy.

"Right where you least expect it." The voice of Kakashi rang out as his hand grabbed onto Sasuke's foot.

"Under you." The man said before pulling the genin into the dirt, successfully burying him.

"Earth style: headhunter jutsu." Kakashi said to the boy helpless to move. "Right, well I'll leave you be."

The jounin walked off, taking his book out again. Sasuke growled as he heard the pleasant whistling of Kakashi as he merrily strolled away. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

AN: hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter of Fox In sheep's clothing! Sorry i had to cut it off in the middle, it was getting long for a single chapter but the next one's coming out soon, promise! Remember to review, every encouraging comment is appreciated! Signing out, Goldenbillcipher!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys! Goldenbillcipher here! Thank you for all of your review and encouragement so far, I'm having a bit of a writer's block so if you could suggest a bit more, I'd love to hear your ideas. Thank you and enjoy the story! WARNING: CONTENT INCLUDES EXCESSIVE CURSING AND SPOILERS (duh)

Speech" - regular talk

 _Speech_ \- thought and also exaggerated speaking as well as noise

" **Speech"** \- Demon or other speaking (most likely Kurama)

 _ **Speech**_ \- Demon or other thinking

"... _speech_ …", "... **Speech** …", or "... SPEECH…" - louder talk

Speech - time skip, new area, etc.

(speech) - author breaking fourth wall.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Naruto sat in the field, ticked.

 _Man, i can't believe he got away…_

 _ **Well i mean, you**_ **did** _ **get tricked by a mere substitution jutsu so you have no excuses.**_

 _Yeah i know that but still. I was so close… for fuck's sake i grabbed one of them!_ Naruto thought angrily. He looked up at the clouds. _This is so stupid. What's this exercise about anyways?_

 _ **Don't ask me. You'll figure it out eventually.**_ The boy could literally feel the fox smirking inside him, which easily got on his nerves.

"Well no use sitting around, i might as well go out to find Kakashi." Naruto said, stretching. He stood up and tried to listen to hear any sound that would give away his target's position and heard a high pitched scream.

 _Ugh… that's definitely Sakura…_

 _ **Oh kill me now.**_

Naruto sprinted across the training grounds and into the small forest of trees. There was a small 'flump' sound as if someone had collapsed onto the ground. Running past the trees and into the clearing, the blonde looked around.

To see Sakura fainting at a buried Sasuke.

 _Oh boy…_

"Oi, teme, what happened?" Naruto inquired, crouching down to stare at the vulnerable genin.

"Tch, Sakura fainted when she saw me." Sasuke said. "She probably thought i was decapitated or something."

Holding in a laugh, Naruto stood up and teased his teammate. "I was wondering when winter was going to end and unfortunately, Groundhog day isn't going to be here until another month goes by. Wanna give me a hand?"

The buried boy glared at the blond. "Shut up!"

Naruto laughed. "Make me!"

"Dobe! Get me the fuck out of the ground!" The raven shouted, visibly infuriated.

"Nah."

Pissed, the raven said back, "fine. I don't need your help anyways."

Smirking, Naruto replied. "Ah, I'm sure being buried 5 feet into the ground is part of your master plan to get one of those bells."

Glaring once again, the raven struggled to get out of his dirt.

"I suppose it's time to wake up Sakura." Naruto said. He put a hand on her shoulder and pushed in a bit of chakra to wake her up. The method was like breaking someone out of a genjutsu: forcing someone else's chakra into you would bring you back to reality and release you from he jutsu because of the disturbance of chakra. It also worked on sleeping people as Naruto could recall from a memory of him waking up the Sandaime when he accidentally pushed his chakra into the man.

Sakura woke up with a shock and saw Naruto above her and Sasuke still in the ground.

"Eh? Naruto? Where am I?"

"Well i came here when you screamed and found you unconscious on the ground and Sasuke buried by Kakashi." Naruto explained. The girl quickly caught on and looked at her crush who was temporarily unable to move.

"How do we get Sasuke-kun out?" Sakura asked her blonde teammate.

"That won't be a problem for me but currently, keeping him in the ground is a better way to get the bells for the both of us. That way we have a better chance of getting both bells if we leave him there." Naruto said, making Sakura frustrated.

"Idiot! I said how we get it out! Help me get him out!" Sakura screamed at Naruto.

Irritated, the blonde shouted back "What do I get as a benefit?! For god's sake all he's going to do is go against Kakashi again and get himself trapped again! Normal genin can't take down a jounin!" Realizing what he'd said, Naruto stopped his rant and added up the facts.

"Wait…" naruto said aloud, grabbing Sakura's attention, "normal genin _can't_ take down a jounin… so why's…. oh kami, we all fell for it…" (kami means god in japanese for those who don't know)

"What?" Sakura asked, curious. She didn't understand what her teammate was saying.

"The test wasn't about the bells… it's about working together!" Naruto explained. "Who's ever heard of a two man team before?"

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Kakashi purposely pitted us against each other by saying whoever didn't get a bell would go back to the academy, making this seem like a test of strength so we wouldn't work together." Naruto said. "He made it so extreme by adding in the fact that we would be tied to the stump and sent back to the academy."

 _ **Took you long enough.**_

 _Shut it._

 _ **Alright then, looks like you got this handled, i'm going back to sleep.**_

 _Good furball._

 _ **Oh fuck you, you little gaki!**_ (Gaki=brat in japanese)

"In that case," naruto sighed and turned to look at the buried boy. "I'll dig you out if you both agree to work with us."

Sakura nodded, eager to get her "sasuke-kun" out and sasuke just gave a "tch" which Naruto took as a yes.

"Isn't Kakashi-sensei going to look for us soon? I mean he's not just going to stand in one place." Sakura commented.

"I'll take care of that." Naruto said, making a couple clones that henged into sasuke and sakura.

"Also… I'M STILL IN THIS SHITTY DIRT HELP ME GET OUT DOBE!" Sasuke yelled.

"God, so demanding…" Naruto said, making a few more clones to dig out Sasuke.

"Anyways, Sakura, how about you take care of traps. Me and Sasuke will fight Kakashi, and when he lets his guard down, you snatch the bells."

"B-but he'll totally see me!" Sakura complained, nervous of what she'd have to do."

"We'll think of something. Okay, how about this, I'll go in first and go hand to hand combat with Kakashi. Sasuke comes in with a fireball that will bring him into one of Sakura's traps and when he's cornered, we'll get the bells. Sound good?" Naruto asked. The two nodded and they set off.

* * *

Kakashi was engaged with a couple of Naruto clones, so far, he had dispelled 4 out of 7 but they were quite annoying.

One came down to give him an elbow and another came below the knees to try to trip them. The jounin expertly grabbed the one in the air and threw him at the one going for his balance.

The last clone came rushing in the back, forcing Kakashi to evade the attack and counter with a punch.

"Naruto, all your clones are gone. Come out now, this is getting quite boring."

A rustling of a bush was heard and Naruto leapt out and into a sprint. Rushing forward towards the man, Naruto took out a few kunai and shuriken and threw them forward.

Taking out a kunai, Kakashi blocked all the aerial weapons and blocked the kick that Naruto came in with.

Bringing in a fury of punches coated in black chakra, Naruto tirelessly threw attacks at Kakashi, who was trying to block all the attacks.

 _Shit! It's so heavy!_ Kakashi thought, skidding out of the way of the attacks. _I can't battle him right now!_

Suddenly, Sasuke came into the fight and slashed at Kakashi with a kunai. The man blocked the attack with the metal part of his gloves but was unfortunately met with a chakra coated kick by Naruto who landed the attack square in his stomach area.

"Not bad right?" Naruto asked smirking. Kakashi kept a stern face and did a few hand signs.

Sasuke threw a few kunai at the jounin who completed his hand signs. "Futon: Reppusho!"

A gust of wind blew towards the weapons, sending them straight back to Sasuke. The sharp tools flew back at the boy and impaled him.

 _Poof!_

"A shadow clone?!" Kakashi said to himself. A sizzling was heard as an enormous fireball ripped through the forest, burning everything nearby to char. Presumably, the ball of heat was made by the real Sasuke who was hidden in the trees. It headed straight for Kakashi.

 _Oh crap! They caught me off guard; i can't use kawarimi in time!_ The jounin stumbled out of the way and closed his eyes from the heat. When he reopened his eyes, shuriken and other weaponry flew towards him through the fire.

The man ducked and found Naruto whose palms were swirling with an excessive amount of chakra.

 _I can't face him in this condition! I have to-_ kakashi backed up and set off a trap. Chakra strings activated and tangled his legs.

"...shit." Kakashi commented as Naruto and Sasuke, who emerged from his hiding spot, closed in on him.

The two genin launched attacks at the same time and the jounin once again used kawarimi.

"Get back here! Sasuke shouted, as they spotted Kakashi on the other side of the field. Sighing, Kakashi walked forward.

"You two are sure making this very difficult. I'm surprised you two worked together." The man said, looking at the genin.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't flinch. They stood in their stances, unmoving, waiting for Kakashi to make a move.

"Don't you hate working with others Sasuke? I thought you'd be able to do it alone. Guess the Uchiha clan isn't so great as i thought." Kakashi said. A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head.

"As for Naruto, honestly, I'm very surprised you're working with the one that always treats you like dirt." Naruto frowned, but kept his stance. He knew kakashi was just trying to make any last ditch attempts to pit the two against one another.

"Still working together? Wow, you two _are_ persistent." The gray haired man remarked. "Oh well, back to the battle i assume."

"You _two?_ Don't you mean three Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura as she walked up from behind a bush, holding both the bells.

The jounin looked at her dumbfounded.

"What." Was all came out of his mouth. Looking down, Kakashi looked for the bells around his waist but saw nothing. "Eh?!"

"Hehe, good job Sakura. See, sometimes your not useless after all!" Naruto teased. The kunoichi tried to hit her teammate on the head but missed when he dodged, resulting in her falling face first into the dirt. Naruto laughed as the girl got up who was royally pissed.

"Shut up, Naruto-baka!" The two bickered as Kakashi sweatdropped.

 _I see… so Sakura used genjutsu to make herself invisible to me so she could sneak up while I let my guard down.., very clever…_ Kakashi thought to himself as Sasuke joined into the pointless argument. _I suppose she must have used genjutsu when i closed my eye to the heat of the fire. Note to self: don't do that..._

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Emo mofo!"

"You call me emo and you're the one wearing black!"

"Well shit, duck-ass, you do too!"

"It's navy blue you colorblind ya blonde little fuck! Also, don't insult my hair, it's hurtful!"

"Bitch I don't care!"

"Well I do, fucker!"

"Whatever, Sas _uke_!" (Uke = the guy on the bottom in gay sex)

"OH SHIT, IT IS ON!"

Kakashi and Sakura facepalmed at the two idiots arguing.

"Ano, Naruto, sasuke, sakura… you all pass. So we will be launching the first mission for team 7 tomorrow in the afternoon. 12:00 PM sharp." Kakashi said, interfering the small quarrel going on.

Naruto snapped his head in Kakashi's direction. "Yes sensei, 12:00 PM _sharp."_ He emphasized on the word.

Kakashi sweated as he remembered the small catastrophe that happened in the morning. "Alright, dismissed."

Sakura instantly went next to Sasuke and asked him, "Sasuke-kun, um, if you're not busy, do you want to go out on a date with me?"

"Sorry, I need to go, um…" the boy stopped to frantically think of an excuse.

He went up to Naruto and whispered "god please help me!"

Sighing, Naruto said to Sakura "sorry, but Sasuke and I wanted to spar in the afternoon so he can't go on that date with you."

Sakura sighed but said goodbye departed from the group.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and signaled a 'you owe me one.' And left the group.

 _ **Wow, so you're finally having mutual respect for him?**_

 _Ugh, I guess so._

 _ **Heh well isn't someone forgiving, letting go of years of bullying.**_

 _Well, I always got him back, like the time I sold the key to his house to Sakura. That was hilarious._

 _ **Oh that must've been torture for him.**_

The boy walked off into the streets of Konoha, heading over to the ramen shop.

"Hey teuchi!" Naruto shouted. The friendly ramen shop owner waved.

"Ah, Naruto! What can I get for you today?"

"Just four bowls of the usual today please." Naruto responded, sitting down on the stool.

"Wow, hungry today. I heard today was the day for you to finally become genin so it makes sense." Teuchi said, grabbing the bowls and placing them before Naruto. "Here you are. How was the test, anyways?"

Naruto sighed. "You don't even want to know…"

Teuchi smiled and went back to cooking. "You know, the chunin exams are coming soon. You may want to prepare for that."

Naruto looked at him curiously. "Chunin exams?"

"Yes, you pass the exams, you're a qualified chunin." Teuchi responded, adding the flavoring into the broth.

"Then I'll have to prepare for that." Naruto said to himself.

Teuchi took out the fresh bowl of ramen and gave it to the new customer. "Well, Naruto, since you're finally a genin, starting at D rank missions, don't you have to deal with Tora?"

Naruto thought back to the first time he encountered the cat and realized what he'd have to deal with.

"Well shit."

* * *

AN: hello everyone, hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of Fox in a sheep's clothing! Sorry for the long period of absence from me, I got pretty lazy and totally forgot about this. Please leave any suggestions for the story (mainly on what new powers Naruto can have because I'm fresh out) and don't forget to review and follow! Thanks, and this is Goldenbillcipher signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey guys! Goldenbillcipher here! Thank you for all of your review and encouragement so far, I'm having a bit of a writer's block so if you could suggest a bit more, I'd love to hear your ideas. Thank you and enjoy the story! WARNING: CONTENT INCLUDES EXCESSIVE CURSING AND SPOILERS (duh)

Speech" - regular talk

 _Speech_ \- thought and also exaggerated speaking as well as noise

" **Speech"** \- Demon or other speaking (most likely Kurama)

 _ **Speech**_ \- Demon or other thinking

"... _speech_ …", "... **Speech** …", or "... SPEECH…" - louder talk

Speech - time skip, new area, etc.

(speech) - author breaking fourth wall.

* * *

Shoutout to the following people for reviewing:

Catterfly3035: Thank you for your enthusiastic support on this story, really appreciate it.

Phoenixx Rising: Thanks! It's great to know that people love this story and like the plot. Let me know if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear some.

C'Riverblade: Thank you! I've kind of been struggling to balance out the personality of Naruto since the description of the story shows him as dark so I have to show both a badass side of him and also a humorous one.

Haruhichan123: Yes I've been thinking about your suggestion on the story and I like the whole idea of the rinnegan, but I don't really know if I should add it since there are a lot of stories out there that show Naruto having the rinnegan. However, I really love your recommendation on the chakra chains and maybe I'll add it later on. Hope you understand the whole Rinnegan thing, but anyways, thank you for the suggestion!

Naruita14: Thank you! It's nice to know that you are interested in my piece of writing and I'd love if you continued to support the story. (I didn't understand what you were saying at first since it was in spanish so I had to translate it lmao)

Also, Thank you to all the guests that reviewed so far! I very sorry that I couldn't include some of you in here but a lot of you don't have any name plates so I cannot shoutout to you all… But at the same time, your support is appreciated! Thank you again!

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Lone Wolf: I'm at point c." The whisper rang through the headphones.

"Pink Panther: I'm at point b. Naruto! I'm going to kill you later for picking these nicknames out!" Sakura said threateningly

A sigh rang through the headphones. "God alright, alright, I'm at point a."

The trio of ninja were all hidden in the forest waiting for the signal to go. A rustling was heard in one of the bushes. Suddenly, a shadow within the bush jumped out and bounded past the trees into the depth of the forest.

"Target is on the move! Follow it!" Kakashi announced through the speakers. The genin jumped forward after the escaping target and stayed within the shadows to remain hidden.

"Just so you know, I'm ready at anytime." Naruto confirmed.

"So am I!" Sakura announced.

"Same here." Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi steadied his gaze on the unmoving victim. "Alright, ready… go!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura pounced out of their spots and grabbed their target.

"MEOW!" the cat screeched as Naruto clutched tightly around its waist. It struggled to move and resorted to scratching anything he could.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Fucking cat! Stop it!" Naruto shouted at the small animal as he clasped onto it even more. The cat responded by scratching his arms which he found really annoying.

Kakashi walked over to the complaining blonde and looked closely at the cat. "Tan fur. Red bow on ear. Fierce attitude." Kakashi noted as he watched the two fight one another. "Yup that's definitely Tora. We can go now."

Naruto took the cat into a choke hold and began to suffocate the cat who then became unconscious. "Ugh finally, it stopped scratching me…"

"What the hell, Naruto?! Did you just kill it?!" Sakura asked, or rather screeched. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I only made it black out. Lucy's fine." Naruto replied, taking the cat and putting it under his arm so he could carry it comfortably.

"Oh. Why do you call her Lucy anyways?" Sakura inquired as they walked through the forest. She realized that Naruto had never called Tora by her real name.

"It's a reference to Lucifer. This cat is literally the devil."

"Ah."

It took them a while to make it to the Hokage residence but they eventually got there. Halfway through, Tora had woken up and continued scratching Naruto but didn't happen to be effective as Naruto only crushed the poor cat under his grasp more firmly. When they went inside, Madam Shijimi was waiting there and Naruto eagerly handed over the cat to her.

"Oh! My precious little Tora! Why did you run away from me you sweet little cinnamoroll?" The large woman cooed as she crushed the yowling cat in her arms.

 _Goddamn cat deserved it…_

 _ **Damn that's pretty harsh, the way you happily gave it away to it's torturer. You're almost as sadistic as me, kit.**_

 _Honestly at this point, I don't care if it's not right, I just want that cat to suffer._

Kakashi walked over to the hokage and announced the mission had gone successfully. The Sandaime smiled and opened the D rank scroll before checking it off. "Alright then, Kakashi, your team has three other choices open: You may pull weeds, walk the dogs, or paint the fences. It's your choice to make."

The trio groaned as their village leader said that. Naruto groaned. "Oh come on. You have to make us do freaking forty or something of this crappy missions until we rise a rank? Like, are you serious? Honestly I don't think you can even call it a mission."

The hokage sighed, knowing how Naruto felt about the missions. "I know how you feel but I cannot give you a C rank mission yet until you have completed the required amount of mission."

"Well, I have to agree with the dobe." Sasuke commented. "These missions are pretty useless."

"Yeah, I think so too." Sakura said, agreeing with her obvious crush.

Kakashi looked at the hokage. "Well what do you say, Sandaime?"

The hokage sighed and looked at Naruto. "Alright then, fine. I'll let you take on one C rank mission. We have one C rank mission available and it's escorting this client to the Land of the Waves. I'll call in the client right now." the old man gestured for the chunin next to him to go find the client.

 _Oh finally._

 _ **Wow your annoying personality actually came in handy. Never saw that coming.**_

 _Shut up, what do you know?_

 _ **You annoy me every single day. I think I know.**_

 _Again, Shut up._

The genin waited there chatting and then heard a creak as the door reopened, showing an old man coming through. He held a beer bottle in his left hand. His hair was a light gray hair and had glasses.

"Wow, I'm going to be escorted by these brats?" The man asked the hokage, who sighed. "God, well my name is Tazuna and I'm assuming you four are going to be protecting me on my journey back to the Land of the Waves."

Kakashi nodded and replied. "Yes, if you are worried about the extent of my ninja's abilities, don't worry, I am a jounin and I'll be able to defend you from any bandits or attackers that happen to be after you.

Tazuna nodded, and realized just how annoyed Naruto was. "What are you looking at gaki?"

"I'm looking at the idiot drunk in front of me. Got a problem?" asked the visibly annoyed blonde. Tazuna was annoyed by the nickname the genin had given him but seeing that Naruto was hardcore glaring at him, He decided to not say anything more.

"Right then, everyone meet up at the gates when it's 8:00 in the morning. We'll leave for the Land of the Waves tomorrow. Pack up clothes because the trip's going to take a while." the team nodded and spreaded out, each person taking a different route.

* * *

Timeskip: 1 day later

It was 9:00 AM and only Tazuna was there. He'd been waiting for an hour and was really pissed off. Off in the distance, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were heading his way.

"What took you all so long?" Tazuna asked, irritated that they had finally arrived.

Yawning, Sakura explained "Well, Kakashi-sensei always arrives 1-2 hours late so we always come to where he tells us to go 1 hour late so we don't wait too long." Tazuna facepalmed at the comment.

"Yo." said Kakashi as he appeared out of a cloud of smoke. Tazuna looked at everyone, slightly angry but sighed as they set off. The morning air hit Naruto in the face as he walked down the path, enjoying the nature around him. He looked around to see the tree leaves moving in sync as the leaves waved the same way as the wind hit it. The sun was up high by now and shone brightly in the cloudless sky.

 _Damn the weather is great today, don't you think Kurama?_

 _ **Little brat, you know I can't even feel anything but whatever, yeah yeah, the sky's really nice and whatever, not a cloud in sight yadda yadda okay, whelp, I'm going back to sleep.**_

 _Jerk…_

It was true though, there was not a cloud in sight, and the more the team walked down the road, the more Naruto noticed about the environment. The grass was very green out here, blending in with the leafy plants around the area. The trail was a dirty brown shade, and every time Naruto kicked up, dust spread into the air. In a daze, he looked up into the sky, the endless blue horizon and sighed. Life was good.

"Watch out for that puddle idiot." Sasuke called out as Naruto noticed the large puddle in the trail. He jumped over it but something felt wrong. The road was so dusty and this clearly showed that there was no possibility it had rained in the last few days where he was standing.

 _Something's wrong…_ Naruto thought. He looked around for anything suspicious but there was nothing out of place. Acting like he hadn't noticed anything, Naruto continued to stroll down the trail.

 _ **I can feel a few chakra signatures nearby… I think there's two… not sure though, but watch out…**_

 _Yeah I got it…_

The team walked down the road further, everyone acting how they usually would. Sakura was trying to convince Sasuke to have a date with her, batting her eyelashes and blushing as Sasuke tried to loosen her grip on his arm (uncomfortably might I add. Man I feel sorry for him sometimes…), Kakashi was reading his book of smut, giggling here and there, and Tazuna was occasionally sipping from his beer bottle. Naruto didn't really say anything but he usually didn't speak either so there was no one really suspicious of his actions.

 _ **Kit they're getting closer. Get ready.**_

 _Thanks for the warning…_

Just as Naruto told Kurama that, the puddle from earlier made some water ripples before two ninja sprouted from the surface of the water. One of them threw the other towards the team. The airborne one flipped into the air and ran around Kakashi, wrapping him in the chain that came out of his metal arm. As the other got out of the puddle, he did the same, running around the jounin before both of them pulled the chain simultaneously back, ripping the man to shreds.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed as the chunks of meat rained down onto the path. The ninja stopped to look around for their target and eyed Tazuna.

"One down." Said one of them.

Sasuke reacted quickly as he jumped up and threw a shuriken and kunai at the chain linking the attackers' arms. The weaponry pinned the metal chain into a nearby tree, stopping the two assaulters from getting away.

One of them seemed to be cursing under their breath but it didn't matter. Naruto rushed forward with a kunai, sharpened from the hardened black chakra that he had molded onto it. Rushing in just as the two ninja got free, he dug the kunai under the metal plate of the mechanical arm, which wasn't very strong compared to the enhanced kunai.

The ninja tool wrenched open the armored limb and into the actual arm beneath. The ninja cried out in pain, giving Naruto the chance to topple the man over by tripping him.

The one Sasuke was trying to deal with got out of Sasuke's hold to help his fallen comrade. Rushing towards Naruto, he grabbed him into a chokehold.

"Goddamnit Sasuke! I thought you had him!"

"Hold on, you idiot!" The raven yelled, running over to help.

"A little too late!" Shouted the demon brother as he twisted his arm in attempt to snap Naruto's neck. Unfortunately, he was bit in the arm that didn't have the mechanical armor.

"Ow!" The nin yelled as Naruto's sharp teeth dug into his flesh. The canines ripped into the arm and Naruto pulled back, letting an entire piece of skin tear off. Blood spilled onto the ground and the blonde ducked out of the grasp of the nin. He ran and stopped when he was at a safe distance and spat out the piece of flesh out of his mouth, trying to get the terrible aftertaste of iron off his tongue. Sakura, who was in the academy defense stance in front of Tazuna saw the scene and was taken aback. The unlucky bridge builder on the other hand seemed about to barf, but honestly it was surprising he hadn't done so before from Kakashi's death scene. The blonde spat onto the ground before wiping the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing it a bit across his cheek.

 _Oh god that's gross..._ Sasuke thought as he ran closer to the scene.

"You little pest! Get back here-" Sasuke jumped up and kicked the man in the back of the head, making him fall onto the floor. Stepping on his head with one foot to hold him down, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and held it to the ninja's neck.

"Move and I'll kill you." He whispered. Naruto was finishing up over there.

"Let's see, we don't have anything to tie them with…"

 _ **Use your chakra, dumbass.**_

 _Yeah, right, I got it._

Naruto held out his arm and gathered his chakra in front of him. Concentrating the flow in front of him, he stretched the chakra out and a chain soon formed, in a shade of black, but it seemed to be swirling with black particles around it: a result of being made of chakra.

"Sweet, never tried that before." Naruto remarked before tying up the unconscious demon brother. He made another one and threw it to Sasuke.

"Dobe, where the hell did you get this?" The genin asked.

"Made of chakra." Was the only response he got. Sakura waved a couple meters away.

"Hey guys! Kakashi-sensei's back!" Sakura said. Sasuke looked over to where she was to see that indeed, their sensei was back.

"Where were you during that you lazy asshole?" Naruto asked as the bunch lay the two unconscious ninja at on a tree.

"Well, I was testing your skills, but if you needed any help, I'd jump in." Kakashi explained his plan. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't do that next time! It was terrifying!" Sakura whined, still shaken from her experience.

"Yeah, listen to the girl." Tazuna said, taking a swig of his beer. "Don't give me a heart attack again next time."

"There won't be a next time unless you explain to us why there were ninja after us." Kakashi narrowed his eye. Tazuna flinched from the sudden darker tone.

"What are you talking about?" He lied, taking another sip.

"You know full well what I'm talking about." Said Kakashi. "I got more details on this mission yesterday. You filled out your form saying we were here to defend you from bandits, not ninja. Therefore, this is no longer a Rank C mission. This could full well be a Rank B, or even a Rank A mission for that matter."

Tazuna looked down in shame as the genin listened to the conversation. Kakashi continued

"You have illegally lied about the mission, so I'm afraid to say that we have to head back."

Naruto looked at Tazuna's grim smile and sighed. It was easy to see that the man didn't have enough to afford a Rank B mission or some other reason that forced him to illegally ask for a Rank C.

 _Get ready, I'm about to do something totally stupid and irresponsible._

 _ **That's you like, half the time.**_

 _Go to hell._

 _ **I am hell.**_

"Kakashi, I'd actually like to continue the mission if you don't mind, I'd like to finish the mission." Naruto objected. The jounin looked at the blonde curiously. Sasuke hesitated before nodding.

"Yeah, I don't mind going further either." Sasuke said. Kakashi eye smiled and looked over at Sakura.

"It's up to you to decide, Sakura. If you don't want to go on, we can go back." Kakashi said. Sakura bit her lip and furrowed her brows as she tried to come to a decision.

She seemed to be troubled and scared of what was going to happen on the mission. _Only one more push…_ Tazuna thought. He went into a dramatic pose and said "Oh no, my poor, poor, grandson, and what will my daughter do without me?!"

"This might be really dangerous… but… let's go!" she decided, sweat dropping. Tazuna smiled at the success of the not very persuading act he had just done.

Kakashi sighed at the courage of his students and turned back to face the way to the Land of the Waves. "Alright then, well I guess luck is on your side today, Tazuna."

The old man chuckled and guzzled the beer down. "I guess so. Then to the Land of the Waves it is!"

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 of Fox in a Sheep's Clothing! I'm really impressed with the rate of support on this story so I'm really happy with this fanfiction so far! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! The next chapter will come out soon. Thank you for reading, Goldenbillcipher, out!

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys! This is chapter 6 of Fox in a Sheep's clothing and I really hope you enjoy. I'm still not sure what to do for Naruto's main ability because as you can see, Naruto isn't very packed with jutsu but I also don't want to make him the GOD OF DEATH AND PAIN ITSELF or something like that since it'll kill the build up of the story. So I really didn't want to do the whole all five types of chakra nature crap since again, super OP and also there's too much to focus on with all of the elements. I kind of want for naruto to use rasengan to blend in with the original events. Although it also seems a pretty plain power so please, please suggest a good power in the review section. Plus I slightly want Naruto to be able to use senbon or sealing since, i dunno, the concept seemed cool. Ok let's get on with the chapter now instead of having me ramble on like an idiot now.

* * *

Speech" - regular talk

 _Speech_ \- thought, flashback, and also exaggerated speaking as well as noise

" **Speech"** \- Demon or other speaking (most likely Kurama)

 _ **Speech**_ \- Demon or other thinking

"... _speech_ …", "... **Speech** …", or "... SPEECH…" - louder talk

Speech - time skip, new area, etc.

(speech) - author breaking fourth wall.

* * *

Shoutouts:

TheOnlyKing: Alright I've been thinking about the problem since I've hit chapter 3. I realized that this "dark naruto" fic seemed a bit mediocre in levels of darkness than other nark naruto fics so i understand what you mean. When i create these chapters, the basic personality of naruto is dry humor on the outside and dark, badass personality during a fight. That's my intent so this is a good opportunity to explain myself. Even though Naruto hates the village and has no remorse for his enemies he still has sympathy for allies. This is the reason for Naruto agreeing to go further in the mission. If this explanation doesn't make sense just think to yourself that he wants to challenge himself by going for a harder mission than first intended to be. Otherwise, thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate all of your support. (And also, cough, cough, I'll give you the dark side you want this chapter :1)

Phoenixx Rising: Hello again! It's great to see that someone's a dedicated reader ;) so anyways, yeah, it's also nice to know you love my humor! Thanks for reviewing :D

C'Riverblade: Yo! Honestly, you are probably the most devoted person to this fanfiction! Bless your little soul and place it on a flipping pedestal because god I love your support on this story. Thank you, and if you wanna check, i edited chapter 5 with your suggestion so go look at that if you have the time! Love you and you are awesome don't forget that :D

* * *

Chapter 6:

The trio walked down the path more cautiously now, knowing the mission was probably a B Rank or higher at this point. Although the day still seemed to be beautiful and a relaxing time to take an afternoon walk, everyone was tense and pretty nervous except for Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke. They'd gone by boat and was now was at the Land of the Waves but they still had to get to Tazuna's house.

 _God everyone's so stressed after that…_

 _ **Well Kakashi did just interrogate the demon brothers before this.**_

It was true, Kakashi had to threaten both Gozu and Meizu to get the information out of them. They said nothing at first but when the jounin said he'd kill them on the spot they started talking.

Kakashi had asked them who had sent them and found that the rich man, Gato, was the culprit behind the whole attack. After that, Tazuna had confessed that he knew of this but couldn't afford a B Rank mission.

* * *

Flashback:

" _And why are they after you?" Kakashi asked. Tazuna sighed at the question._

" _My people and I are very poor since the day Gato came here and took over. This effectively bankrupted us and the entire population is poor now." Tazuna said grimly. "My purpose is to build a bridge over to the mainland so we can trade and stabilize the economy. That's why Gato is after me, and he's sending ninja to kill me."_

 _Kakashi nodded and the group said nothing. Sakura seemed to pity the master bridge builder but was silent._

" _Well, um, what do we do about the demon brothers?" Naruto asked, gesturing to the two tied up ninja._

 _Kakashi looked at the two brothers and sighed. "Well I guess we'll have to have them sent back to the village hidden in the mist for interrogation and lock them up." Kakashi did a hand sign and a small dog appeared. It had a ninja headband on it along with a small blue dog uniform, or something similar. "Pakkun, do what you have to do." The dog nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, bringing the two missing nin along with him._

* * *

Flashback end:

Naruto opened his eyes as the memory faded in his head.

 _Well that's besides the point, what I'm trying to say is that it's been a good twenty minutes since the whole thing happened and they're still all paranoid._

 _ **Well I'm not blaming them I mean anything could happen.**_

The group walked down the path in silence and then there was a rustling in the bush

 _ **What'd I say? That was an in cue bush rustle.**_

 _Oh shut the hell up Kurama_

Naruto slid a kunai out of his pocket and threw it into the bush. There was a sound of metal sinking into meat and then silence. The group approached the bush with caution and Kakashi pulled back the leaves to show a dead white rabbit.

"What the heck Naruto?!" Sakura shouted. "You just killed the poor thing.

"My god Sakura the rabbit is white." Naruto said, pulling the animal up by grabbing onto the ears, letting the girl examine its fur. He sighed, knowing she had no idea what that meant.

"What the heck do you mean?"

"It's spring." Kakashi answered for the blonde.

"But what does-" Sakura began but was pulled down by Kakashi.

"DUCK!" The jounin yelled at his comrades. Sasuke pulled Tazuna down since he didn't have the reflexes and Naruto jumped instead as a giant blade came cleaving into a tree.

Naruto landed on the blade that was stuck in the wood and looked around to find a missing nin standing next to him on a tree branch. The man grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out, having Naruto jump onto a branch higher above.

"Damn brat, that was where I was going to stand." the nin muttered. Naruto snickered at this and pulled out a kunai.

He smiled widely, knowing he would be able to test his skills. But first, he'd have to provoke the ninja. "Really? Well i think you're standing in the right place already." Naruto said.

The missing nin looked up at the boy a bit irritated. The blonde continued, "You're below me, after all."

The man was pissed, and hacked the sword cleanly through the branch. Naruto leapt from the tree and over back onto the path, rejoining his team safely without a scratch. _He's strong…_

 _ **He seems to have power over water release, so you better watch out, there's a river here.**_

 _No shit he has water affinity. For god's sake we're in the Land of Waves._

"Naruto, get back. This man isn't the same as the Demon Brothers. This is Zabuza Momochi, and he's a whole lot stronger." Kakashi warned, sticking an arm in front of Naruto to prevent him from charging forward.

"Tch." the blonde said as he complied and backed up. Kakashi lowered his arm.

"Little brat… Well well well, if it isn't Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja." Zabuza said as he noticed the gray haired jounin. "It's an honour to be able to see the Sharingan in action." he stated as Kakashi pulled his headband up to reveal his doujutsu.

"Everyone, get ready." kakashi said as he crouched and glared at his opponent. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood in formation, surrounding Tazuna, all holding kunai. Zabuza stared back at the jounin and then disappeared as a thick mist covered the area.

"Be careful everyone." Kakashi said as they all steadied themselves. The mist crawled through the air and clouded their sight. The team's own sensei was a hazy figure. A chill washed over all of them as the eerie silence engulfed everyone.

"Zabuza is famous for being a master of the silent killing technique, taking people out quickly and silently. Let your guard down for a moment and…" Kakashi paused, leaving the team to realize what he was about to say. "You're dead before you even know it."

Sakura flinched at her sensei's tone. _Oh my god… Are we going to make it out alive?_

A whisper hissed all around them. "... Eight points…" Zabuza said in a hushed voice. Naruto looked around to see where the sound was coming from, but it seemed impossible to pinpoint where Zabuza was since he might have moved from the spot he had spoken in already.

"Larynx… Spine… Lungs... Liver… jugular… sublingual artery… kidneys… heart…" Zabuza said from the fog. Kakashi glanced at his team to see if they were alright. He sighed in relief as he saw them ready to go, not as intimidated as he thought they would have been.

 _What the hell is the sublingual artery?_ Naruto thought as he recalled the word in Zabuza's sentence.

 _ **Oh my god are you kidding…**_ Kurama shouted from his dark cage. _**You're in your first B Rank mission and you're going against the demon of the hidden mist… AND THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!**_

 _Gosh, rude..._

"Now…" Zabuza continued, "Which will be my kill point…" Sakura gasped as he said that. The foreign feeling of killing intent seemed to drown her in fear and panic. Sasuke had the exact same problem, but wasn't as shaken as Sakura, who was shaking with wide eyes.

Naruto on the other hand took a bite into his arm, having the shock of pain clear his mind from the two vicious jounins killing intent.

 _What an intense thirst for blood…_ Sasuke thought, holding a hand to his face to try to relieve the dizziness he felt. _One shallow breath, one slight move of the eye is enough to bring an instant death… If it goes on like this, I'll go insane… The clash of two jounin with the intent to kill… I've never felt anything like it before…_ Sasuke shook his head, trying to get the raging headache to stop.

Sasuke's face had a sheet of sweat over it. He cringed at the current state of his body. _I've never felt anything so chilling… It's as if my own life has been shoved off… No… i can't bear it… I'd rather take my own life!_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, not turning back. Sasuke snapped out of his trance to look at his sensei. "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." The man gave an assure eye smile to his students.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Zabuza said. A gust of wind pushed against the group of genin and Tazuna from the sheer speed of the missing nin. Zabuza had appeared in the middle of the group holding his huge sword. But unfortunately for him, Kakashi came in with a kunai stab to his stomach.

Zabuza fell onto the ground and turned into water, making the team realize it was a clone. The team looked around for Zabuza and found him behind their sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei-" Sakura tried to warn the jounin but was too late as the huge blade ripped through his body. The two halves of the body fell onto the ground before also becoming water. The real Kakashi revealed himself behind Zabuza and held a kunai to his neck.

"Don't move." The jounin said emotionlessly. (On cue omg cool Naruto fight music starts playing) Zabuza smirked under his bandages and his body turned into water before splashing on the ground.

 _Goddamn if they keep that up I swear we're going to have enough water to fill up a pool…_ Naruto sweatdropped. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi one last time before taking his huge blade and whirling it around to try to slice the jounin. Kakashi ducked in time but was kicked by Zabuza because he didn't have enough time to react.

Zabuza grabbed his sword and dashed towards the gray haired sensei who was thrown by the force of the kick. _Makibishi Spikes!_ Zabuza thought, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw the spikes on the ground. "Trying to slow me down, eh? Foolish…"

He proceeded to jump over the spikes, following the jounin who fell into the water. Zabuza landed on top of the water, waiting for Kakashi.

 _This water is dense… Heavy…_ Kakashi thought, holding a hand up with some of the liquid to test its weight.

"Heh. Idiot." Zabuza said as he performed the hand signs quickly and held both hands out. "Water style: Water prison jutsu!" A small sphere of water appeared around Kakashi, holding him captive.

Zabuza turned his gaze towards the genin. The nin made another water clone from the lake water who looked over to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Make this easy and I'll spare you three." Zabuza's clone offered. "All i want is Tazuna dead."

The three genin spread out a bit from Tazuna to get into position. Zabuza sighed. "I'll take that as a no I guess…"

The clone disappeared before appearing before naruto. He tried to kick the blonde but the boy moved to the left and punched the man in the face with a chakra coated fist. The clone burst into water and fell to the ground.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought…" Naruto remarked. "Now all I have to do is get the real one."

"Wait, Naruto, Don't!" Kakashi began as Naruto ran forward towards Zabuza. He came to try to give a kick to the stomach, but Zabuza raised his leg up and slammed it down on the blonde's head. Naruto closed one of his eyes from the pain.

"That kick was a feint!" He called out. Zabuza looked down at his feet to see a chakra chain wrapped around his ankle. Naruto gave the chain a rough yank and brought the missing nin onto his ass from the trip.

Naruto grabbed the huge sword that Zabuza wasn't grabbing onto anymore and picked it up with both hands. He raised it above his head and aimed it for Zabuza's arm which was still in the water prison. The blade came slicing down, but lucky for Zabuza, he moved away in time to save his arm. Unluckily for Zabuza, Naruto decided to continue his assault by jumping up and kick the shit out of him by landing his black chakra enhanced foot square on his face.

 _ **Ooh… yeah he's going to need more bandages…**_ Kyuubi commented as he saw Zabuza's bruised face through Naruto's mind. _**Damn, and I thought I was supposed to be the demon.**_

 _I'll take that as a complement._

 _ **This isn't good for your reputation, people will think you're crazy.**_

 _Ok 'mom'..._ Naruto thought back sarcastically as he jumped out of the way as Zabuza tried to punch him.

"You little brat!" Zabuza shouted as he picked up his sword. "I'll kill you!" He held the sword tightly and swung it at the blonde.

 _Clang!_

The sound of metal against metal rang out in the mist as Kakashi blocked the sword with his kunai. "I'm your opponent. Not him." Kakashi said, glaring at the missing nin. Zabuza glared back and stood his ground, pressing the sword harder. _Shit! This sword is too heavy…_ Kakashi thought

The two jounin jumped back and did hand signs quickly, flashing through them quick enough for it to look like a blur. "Naruto!" Kakashi shouted as both men performed the jutsu. "Get out of the way!"

Naruto groaned and walked from the water back onto land to rejoin the group as the two jounin fought it out.

The two ninja on the water muttered a jumble of japanese words each going with specific hand sign. Kakashi and Zabuza did the same hand signs both at the same time in sync. Their concentration didn't break as they went through everything, both in their own world as they finished the hand symbols. "Tori!"

The pond shook as a duo of massive water dragons rose from the depths of the sea. They curled and twisted through each other elegantly, not touching one another, eyes glowing like a fire.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" they both yelled simultaneously. The dragons fought each other and ended up crashing each other, spraying water down over the two jounin like a waterfall. The impact of the water coming back down caused a huge wave to splash over the shore and rose up to the group's waists. Sakura held Tazuna to keep him from slipping away from the wave. The two didn't falter at all and continued their battle like nothing happened.

The dragons continued to curve around one another, each trying to bite the other. Water splashed around and stopped the genin from being able to see their sensei. When the water stopped come down from the dragons who had dispelled, the group saw Kakashi holding Zabuza's sword back with a kunai.

Jumping back from one another, they circled around in the water, Kakashi copying the nin's every move. Zabuza raised his arm up and made a sign with the other only to see his foe do the same.

He narrowed his eyes. _He knows my every move and does it at the same time as me…_ He tested it out again and made another hand sign. Kakashi followed along easily. _It's like he's reading my mind…_ Again, making another hand sign, Kakashi followed the lead. _Staring at me with that eye… It-_

"Makes me furious." Kakashi finished. Zabuza's eyes widened.

"All you're doing is copying me… Like a monkey!" Zabuza said angrily, moving to the next hand sign.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks!" they said at the same time.

Zabuza hissed. "I'll crush you!" He flashed through the hand symbols quicker this time. "When I'm finished with you, You'll never open that monkey mouth again!"

A dark figure started to appear in the thick sheet of mist as he made the signs. The figure started getting more clear behind Kakashi.

 _Is… Is that me?_ Zabuza thought. _But how?! Is it genjutsu?!_

"Water style: Giant Vortex jutsu!" Kakashi shouted, finishing the hand signs. The gray haired jounin widened his eyes and let his sharingan tomoes spin rapidly as he finished his jutsu.

"What?!"

A circle appeared in front of Kakashi, made of water, which then became a large sphere of liquid. It blasted towards Zabuza, who was too shocked to move in time.

"Aughhh!" The missing nin raised his arm in front of him try his best to shield himself from the water, but was pushed away. The waves of water swallowed him and shot him around, not letting him get a chance to swim out.

 _I was just about to create a vortex, but he created one first!_ Zabuza thought as the water pushed against his body. _He copied my jutsu before I could even do it! I can't keep up!_

The water slammed Zabuza against a tree. Kakashi threw five kunai at Zabuza which pierced his skin, making him scream in agony.

Kakashi landed on top of the tree Zabuza was laying against. "You're finished."

Zabuza coughed as he struggled to stand. "How? Can you see into the future?"

"Yes." kakashi replied. "This is your last battle. Ever."

Suddenly, two senbon came flying through the air and whizzed past the group of genin before landing in Zabuza's neck. They sank into his flesh and stayed embedded there. Blood sprayed out from the two wounds and Zabuza collapsed onto the ground.

The group of ninja looked up at the direction the projectiles came from and saw a hunter nin crouched on the tree. The nin laughed. "You were right. That was his last battle."

"I've been looking for Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for the right time to finally strike him down." The nin stated, explaining to the group. "Guess I got lucky today."

Kakashi examined the ninja carefully, jumping down from the tree branch he was on. "From your mask, I can see that you are a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist."

"You're well informed." The ninja stated as he jumped off the tree too. He hauled Zabuza's body over his back for convenience. "Well your struggle is over for now. I'll deal with the remains."

He started to walk off but Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "Sorry, but aren't tracker ninjas supposed to dispose of the body right then and there?"

The hunter nin stopped and looked back and Naruto. "Ah, yes, but I thought it would be better to bring it back and then take his head as I wouldn't want you three genin to be traumatized by the sight."

"We're ninja." Naruto said, "We should be able to take this without flinching. We are all nothing but tools that serve our village so we don't show emotion. That's a rule that we were taught in the academy. I think we can take this."

The hunter nin flinched at his words and then took out a smoke bomb before throwing it down. An explosion of dust and smoke flew up in the air and Naruto coughed.

"After him!" naruto shouted and the team started running after the tracker ninja only to hear a thud. Kakashi fell onto the ground, visibly unconscious.

Naruto sighed. "Great. We could have totally caught up with him too; He was carrying Zabuza, that's definitely going to weigh him down…"

The team looked down at their sensei. Sakura kneeled down and pressed her ear against Kakashi's chest. Hearing the his heartbeat, Sakura sighed in relief and looked up at her teammates. "Thank god, I think he's just really tired."

Naruto nodded and summoned a pair of shadow clones to carry Kakashi. "So where do we go?"

Tazuna pointed back at the path. "If we follow the trail, we'll end up at my house. C'mon, it's close by."

The team walked off and followed the dirt trail, having the bridge builder lead the way. With that, the long battle was over. For now.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! I'm finally back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, It's is a bit boring since most of it is fighting though… But I still hope you liked it! Okay, so recently, I had trouble with deciding a main point: Naruto's main power. Not many of you have suggested anything so I would really appreciate if you all would. Anyways, Thank you all for reading this chapter of Fox in a Sheep's Clothing! Love y'all!

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
